1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of prosthetic attachment systems in general, and in particular to a prosthetic detachment system that employs a means for interrupting the magnetic attraction between a magnetized prosthesis and prosthesis sock.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,264; 5,139,523; 5,226,918; 5,507,835; and 5,507,837, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse prosthesis attachment systems including at least one such system that relies upon magnetic attraction.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical method for effecting the releasable engagement between a magnetically engaged prosthesis and prosthetic sock.
As most amputees are all too well aware, one of the main problems with wearing a prosthesis involves the engagement and/or disengagement of the prosthetic sock with the prosthesis.
This is particularly true in a magnetic attachment system wherein the relative strength of the magnets employed to ensure a secure connection between the components also creates a proportionate problem in separating the components when desired.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved method of disengaging a prosthetic sock having a magnetic member from a prosthesis sleeve that is likewise equipped with another magnetic member, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.